Jūrōta Kosugi
Jūrōta Kosugi (小杉 十郎太; born December 19, 1957 in Yokohama, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akio Ōtori in Revolutionary Girl Utena, Arlong in One Piece, Asuma Sarutobi in Naruto, Big Zenki in Zenki and Isamu Kenmochi in Kindaichi Case Files. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Arcana Famiglia (2012-2013) - Dante *Cuticle Detective Inaba (2013) - Lorenzo *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010-2011) - DarkKnightmon *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - DarkKnightmon, SkullKnightmon *Jormungand (2012) - Major Pollack (ep2) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006-2007) - Akisame Kōetsuji *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014-2015) - Snake *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Tsuchigumo *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005) - Charles Beams *Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) - Akio Ōtori *Senran Kagura (2013) - Dōgen *Tokyo Ravens (2014) - Genji Kurahashi *Trigun (1998) - Joey (ep17) 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Mansam *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Arlong 'Movies' *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Harris *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Asuma Sarutobi *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Needless 'OVA' *Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2007-2008) - Fuller *Blue Submarine No. 6 (1998-2000) - Jean Jacques Bernard *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Ogma *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Akisame Kōetsuji Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017) - Ogma 'Video Games' *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *Atelier Elie: The Alchemist of Salburg 2 (1998) - Enderk Jad *Atelier Lulua: The Alchemist of Arland 4 (2019) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Atelier Marie: The Alchemist of Salburg (1997) - Enderk Jad *Atelier Meruru: The Alchemist of Arland 3 (2011) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2009) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Atelier Totori: The Alchemist of Arland 2 (2010) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Everybody's Golf 3 (2001) - Additional Voices *Everybody's Golf 4 (2003) - Additional Voices *Flame of Recca: Final Burning (2004) - Ōka, Resshin *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Norisuke Higashikata *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Akisame Kōetsuji *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Tarzan *Lucky☆Star: Net Idol Meister (2009) - President Takahashi *Mana Khemia 2: The Fallen Academy and the Alchemists (2008) - Pepperoncino *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Oda Nobunaga *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Oda Nobunaga, Sterkenburg *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 3 (2008) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Asuma Sarutobi *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Arlong *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Arlong *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Arlong *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Arlong *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Arlong *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Arlong *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Narration, Obel Dallgun *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Narration, Obel Dallgun *Radiata Stories (2005) - Star *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Brogh, Valder Farkill *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Oda Nobunaga *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Oda Nobunaga *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Vaclav Bolud *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Alexei Dinoia *Thousand Arms (1998) - Lavantis 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors